The present invention addresses the need for a jack capable of lifting weights and/or be used as a press lifting between (0-40 thousand pounds) with a high degree of accuracy in positioning. (Each inside surface of the jack housing can encompass a coil assembly which will increase the lifting capacity by a factor of 4. However, the electric controls for each of the coil assemblies need to be synchronized.)